


[Podfic] Shuffle Mode | written by templecat

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study in music, emotion, and team bonding.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Thor's battle cry is somehow a Miley Cyrus song. (Of course it's Darcy's fault.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shuffle Mode | written by templecat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shuffle Mode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249465) by [templecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templecat/pseuds/templecat). 



Download or stream [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bh9mtnu9n94d96p/Shuffle_Mode.mp3) at mediafire


End file.
